Helping out a Friend
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: When Harry poses as Hermione's boyfriend will sparks fly? HPHG with RWLL on the side


I'm trying out a new Idea don't worry thought I'm going to continue with an interesting summer.

Helping out a friend

Proposing a Preposterous Plan

It was 6:30am in London and Harry Potter lay asleep in his bed. Harry Hermione and Ron had graduated from Hogwarts 4 years ago. That makes them 22. Harry was currently working as and Auror for the ministry. He however had taken on fewer hours since his famous battle with the dark lord in his first year out of school. Ron was also an Auror, however he was still a work-a-holic. Hermione was currently working in the ministry's department of experimental charms doing research on counter curses and charms. They all loved their jobs. Ron was engaged to be married to none other than Looney Lovegood. Harry had dated some but nothing serious. As Ron said, "being the boy-who-lived certainly had its perks." Harry didn't think so though. He knew that the girls only wanted to sleep with him because he was Harry Potter so he spent most of his time with his best friend Hermione. Hermione had certainly grown up over the years. She was now about 5'6, her hair was sleek and shiny, and she had filled out in all the right places. Harry wouldn't deny that he had developed a bit of a crush on her. Harry hadn't turned out so be himself. Auror training had done him some good. He was no longer small and skinny, he had considerable muscles, and had grown a few inches leaving him at 6'2. Harry and Ron had been living together until Ron proposed; so Harry and Hermione moved in together...

So that about brings us up to date.

Harry sat bolt up right. He had just heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He carefully got out of bed grabbed his want from the nightstand and snuck into the kitchen.

"Going to hex me Harry?" said a voice from behind him.

Harry jumped and spun around. "Hermione god you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry I was just talking to my mom and she gave me some rather unexpected news and I dropped my coffee cup."

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh just that my grandparents are coming to visit."

"Oh and that startled you for some reason?"

"Uh yeah well you see my grandparents are rather old fashioned and expect me to be married or to at least have a boyfriend now and well as you can see I don't."

"So you have to find one by when?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh I see that could be a problem."

"Yeah..." she trailed off...

"Hermione..." Harry started. "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Pose as your boyfriend for your grandparents."

"Oh Harry that's really sweet but you don't have to do that."

"No you need help and I can help."

"Well I don't know."

"Come on love let me help you." Harry said. "See playing the part already sweetie."

"Oh fine." She said seeing Harry's puppy eyes.

"Then it's decided. What time do we have to go see them."?

"Well I wasn't going to go over till tomorrow but we can go now if you want?"

"Okay just let me grab my jacket."

And with that Harry went over to the closet and grabbed their coats.

"Wow I get to be 'Mione's boyfriend for a whole two weeks." Harry thought to himself smiling inward.

Ten minuets later they were both in Harry's red BMW heading for Hermione's. When they arrived Harry got out of the car went over to Hermione's side and opened the door for her. She giggled at this. If she hadn't been so sure she could have sworn Harry actually liked her. He clasped her hand and they walked to the door.

"Ready?" she asked Harry.

"Of course." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione felt a volt of electricity coarse through her body when Harry kissed her.

"Wow" she muttered as she knocked on the door.

"Oh Hermione you look wonderful" her mum said as she opened the door.

"Is this the lucky young man?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes this Is Harry" she replied stepping inside.

"Nice to meet you both" said Harry smiling warmly.

"Oh you too Harry. You know Hermy talked about you all the time when she came home over the breaks when she was in school."

"Oh really..." he said looking at a very red Hermione.

"Yes, I feel like I already know you."

"Well the feeling is mutual. 'Mione talks about you all the time."

"Lets get inside we don't want to keep the men waiting." Her grandmother said ushering them inside.

Harry and Hermione followed the two women into the sitting room.

"Ah hermy this is young Mr. Potter." Her father said.

"Yes daddy this is Harry." Harry shook his hand and well as her grandfathers.

Harry sat down and much to his surprise Hermione sat on his lap. He situated his arms comfortably around he small waist.

"So Harry..." her father started. "Have you slept with my Hermy yet?"

Harry heard shouts of "Daddy" and "Dan" ring out.

"How dare you ask Harry that!"? Hermione said outraged.

"It's fine Hermione..." Harry started. "And to answer your question Mr. Granger, No I haven't. I don't believe in sex until marriage."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Daddy I'm going to steal Harry away for a few moments." Hermione said pulling Harry toward the front hall.

"Oh my goodness Harry I'm sooooo sorry."

"Don't worry about it. He's your father it's fine for him to wonder about what his only daughter is doing."

"Ok but I still feel really bad."

"Mione..." Harry started.

"yeah' she said bring her eyes to his.

"Can I do something"?

"Yeah..."

And with that Harry bent down and pulled Hermione in to an earth shattering, unforgettable, weak in the knees, head over heels, kiss. When he finally pulled away a few seconds later he said...

"Mione..." catching his breath. "Did you feel that?"

That kiss had left him feeling as if he had just stuck his finger in an outlet.

"Yeah..." she replied softly.

And without any hesitation or permission Hermione grabbed the sides of Harry's face and kissed him....

Please review and tell me if I should continue...

Thanx,

XoXoXoXo,

lain


End file.
